


The Wall Between Us

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ce mur qui nous sépare, English Song Lyrics Attempt, F/M, LMAO I rewatched the Xmas special and imagined them singing this- utterly ridiculous, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Attempt at English lyrics based on the song "The Wall Between Us"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Wall Between Us

## <<Adrien/Chat Noir>>

_We play our assigned roles as if it were a game_

_Knowing I’d trust you with my life, without even knowing your name_

_This love going unrequited had always been my fear_

_Someday My Lady, will you say the words I want to hear?_

## <<Marinette/Ladybug>>

_Just looking at him takes my breath away_

_Making me forget all the words I want to say_

_I can feel my heart race_

_The blush burn on my face_

_But it’s more than just the heroine me_

_That I want him to see_

## <<Adrien/Chat Noir>>

_I’ve got to get away_

_For I feel my heart go astray_

_This attraction, a powerful force, so mysterious_

_Is telling me to go beyond the wall the between us_

## <<Marinette/Ladybug>>

_The chance has finally come for me to confess how I feel_

_Realizing your smile could be mine, it’s all so surreal_

_Maybe just for tonight, I’ll act mischievous_

_Daring to break through this wall between us_

## <<Adrien/Chat Noir>>

_I just can’t understand_

_My heart won’t do what I command_

_Whenever I see Marinette_

_This cat breaks out in cold sweat_

_Because the one I that I love_

_Is no longer only just Ladybug_

## [Together]

_You and me_

_Will embrace our shared destiny_

_But just for tonight_

_There’s no need to fight_

_Let's take off the masks_

_Drop all of our tasks_

_Admitting that we’re each other’s weakness_

_In order to go beyond the wall between us_

## <<Marinette/Ladybug>>

_Someday when we’ve defeated the enemy_

_We can laugh and smile, knowing each other’s true identity_

_When all of Paris is free from harm_

_We’ll feel it, safe and secure from within each other’s arms_

## <<Adrien/Chat Noir>>

_Now that I see her as more than just a friend_

_I feel my heart soar when I reach for her hand_

_All this time, she’s been the girl of my dreams_

_Despite all the signs and what it means_

_There’s the warmth in my soul_

_That knows when I’m with her, I feel whole_

## <<Marinette/Ladybug>>

_I’ve been making you wait_

_Leaving it all up to luck and fate_

_But knowing you’re by my side_

_And these feelings I can’t hide_

_This star-crossed love story of ours is truly unique_

_Overflowing with passion, thrills, and miraculous magic_

🐞

_For so long I’ve hesitated letting the words out_

_But standing here on the rooftops, I just want to shout_

_Oh Chat Noir, Adrien,_

_Just once more, please, say it again_

_There’s no need to be shy_

_Because now is the time to give my reply_

## <<Adrien/Chat Noir>>

_Is it really all true_

_That I’ve fallen for you?_

_Tell me it isn’t a sentiment or fantasy_

_That after all this time,_

_You truly feel the same way about me_

## [Together]

_Despite the great wall between us,_

_We’ve always been a strong team_

_And now forever by your side won’t be just a dream_

😻

_Patiently, so patiently, I’ve been waiting for you see_

_That you’re always your true self when you’re with me_

_Together we’ll face these seasons anew_

_Because despite this wall between us,_

_Our love can break through_

🐞

_Look into my eyes and take in all that is real_

_Confidently, now, I can say how I feel_

_You know I would’ve waited a lifetime_

_For the chance to call you mine_

_I love you to madness, to infinity_

_So can it be just you and me_

_For all of eternity?_

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since the MV for 'Ce mur qui nous sépare' came out I’ve been curious as to how it’d translate into English. I actually wrote this the weekend the MV dropped, back in September, while stuck in a vehicle over the course of a few hours, before posting it on Tumblr. I'm honestly not too good at writing, but I hope someone out there at least enjoyed this.


End file.
